In love with a god
by Shadow Nashira
Summary: From young, Kris has been watched over by a god. What happens when he becomes more than just a mentor and friend?
1. The first sign

Before I start, this story is NOT about Weiryn and Sarra, if that's what you're thinking. I like to create my own Sheroes.

This story takes place after Lady Knight.

Here we go, some background information about this story's main character. Someday I may write a prequel to this, detailing Kris's childhood.

Millakris Harethsra (or just Kris) is a girl born in Daleswood who has an exceptionally strong Gift. When she was 16, Numair Salmalin accepted Kris as her apprentice. Two years have passed since.

From young, Kris has been an orphan. Her mother died giving birth to her; her father fell ill and passed away when she was only six. Since then, she has lived in Corus with her aunt. At 15, her aunt left her and a god took Kris under his wing. Her guardian was Skyleth, God of the Skies over Tortall.

Unknown to Kris, over these three years, Skyleth has slowly and steadily fallen in love with her.

King Jonathan has sent Daine, Numair, Kris, Alanna, Raoul and blah blah some other people to Carthak to discuss trade between the two countries.

I won't be starting this story from the time when they step into Carthak; it'll be too long-winded. Instead, let's say that trade talks have been settled and they are about to spend the last night in Carthak.

Before I forget...

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me! Except a few characters and the plot (if there is one). This disclaimer applies to other future chapters.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

A young woman stood by the window, gazing out at the quickly darkening sky.

The woman was Millakris Harethsra, or Kris. A young woman of eighteen, tall for her age, her deep brown hair fell to her hips. She had deep green eyes, high cheekbones, straight nose, full lips, perfect skin, and a neat figure. Even with the addition of a stubborn chin, she was a beauty, though she never admitted it.

Currently her hair was pinned up to her shoulders. Kris rarely let her hair down fully; she deemed it bothersome, as her hair kept blowing to the front and into her face, hindering her. The most was tying it in a ponytail.

You couldn't judge a book by its covers, however. Kris seemed like a delicate court lady, but she wasn't one. Hidden among her clothing were several daggers, and she was on constant alert at all times. She had picked up the skill while roaming the streets of Corus several years ago, before she had met Numair and Skyleth. She often practiced hand-to-hand combat, though admittedly she wasn't good at it. But her strong Gift made up for it; Kris could blast someone with her magic if she wanted.

Kris stared out the window absently, thinking of nothing in particular. She was very bored. She kept thinking there was something important to do, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Someone knocked on her door. "Kris, are you done yet? The feast starts in half an hour, you know!" Daine said loudly through the door.

Kris jumped and swore. How could she have forgotten that a farewell ball was to held that night? "All right, Daine, I'll be out in a few minutes!" She replied. Kris ran to her chest of clothes and began rummaging through it. "Curse it. Why do the Carthaki have to have a ball _every_ night? And long, boring ones, too!" Kris thought to herself as she hurriedly pulled on her gown. "Well, this one will be the last one, and good riddance!"

Several minutes later, she emerged from her room. Numair, Daine, Raoul and Alanna were waiting for her.

"It's about time. The rest already left," Numair said, his arm around Daine. "Let's go."

As they left the sitting room, Kris gave the mirror in the hallway a quick glance, and was satisfied with her appearance, despite the lack of time for preparation.

She had braided her hair with olive green ribbons, and wore a matching gown that was in different shades of green. (Green was her favorite color) The gown had short puffed-out sleeves, with a moderately high neckline. It was a little tight around her upper body, but spiraled out at her waist. The only jewelry she wore was a gold chain necklace and pearl earrings. Overall, even though her outfit was simple, she emitted a sense of gracefulness and beauty.

When they reached the waiting hall and joined the other Tortallans, almost all the court ladies and men were already gathered there. After a few more minutes of idling, the doors leading to the grand hall flung open, and a herald announced, "My lords and ladies, the farewell feast is ready."

As custom dictated, the Tortallans, who were guests, entered first, bowing or curtsying to Kaddar, who was sitting at the head table. They murmured "Your highness." Kaddar nodded his acknowledgement regally, and they settled themselves at the table.

"The cooks have outdone themselves," Kris thought as she surveyed the food on the table. The table was piled high with delicacies.

A minute later, fine music struck up and the feast started. Daine, who was seated at her left, muttered, "Do these people only know how to hunt animals?"

Kris frowned at the food in front of her. It was mostly meat, with the exception of a plate of fruit bread, a bowl of porridge with honey and a bowl of salad. She pitied Daine. Being close to her animal friends, she could hardly eat any of the meat.

Daine sighed and picked up a slice of fruit bread. "At least it has fruit in it," she muttered glumly. "Better than normal bread."

"Don't worry, magelet. There'll be dessert later." Numair said from Daine's left.

Kris patted Daine's shoulder in sympathy and began eating.

About half an hour later, people started leaving their seats and going to the space in the middle of the hall to dance, leaving the head table half-empty.

Kris's eyes wandered the hall with distaste. She had no liking whatsoever for balls- they were much too formal. Sagging with boredom, she scowled at Daine and Numair, who were far too busy talking among themselves to notice her.

A hand tapped her shoulder. "Bored, my lady?" A light voice inquired politely. Turning, she started at the figure sitting beside her.

Kris recognized Skyleth immediately.

The god had turned into a young man of twenty. His godly aura was nowhere to be seen. His short light brown hair was combed back neatly, his features near perfect. Grayish eyes sparkled with laughter. He wore an elegant flowing black robe, tinted with silver at the edges. He grinned at her, teeth flashing beautifully.

In short, he looked charming. Despite herself, Kris flushed slightly. Skyleth's grin widened as he caught sight of the blush, but pretended not to notice.

Daine stared at him, frowning slightly, while Numair stood up, eyeing Skyleth suspiciously. "Kris, this is...?" Numair said, glaring at Skyleth.

Taking his cue, Skyleth got up and bowed gracefully, "Greetings, Master Salmalin and Lady Veralidaine. I am Lord Nyleth."

Kris hid a grin as she offered a hand for him to kiss. He did so, passing her a glance that glinted with laughter. Skyleth always appeared where she least expected him. Kris was glad he had thought to pick a fake name; Numair would probably recognize the name 'Skyleth'.

"Just our names will do, Lord Nyleth. And please call me Daine." Daine replied.

Skyleth bowed again.

"I wasn't aware you were attending the feast. I would think you would be up in your rooms examining some book or another." Kris said casually.

"Why, my lady, I'm insulted that you think so. One has to have a social life as well, you know." Skyleth replied easily.

"I haven't seen you here before." Numair continued glaring at Skyleth. Daine was tugging at his sleeve, but Numair refused to budge.

"I came here only yesterday, Master Numair. One of the university teachers is my uncle." Skyleth said, amusement in his voice.

"Well, I don't see why _you_ had to look for Kris. How are you connected to her?" Numair growled. "I tell you, if you _dare_ try to harm her, I'll..." before he could finish his sentence, Daine had clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Stop acting so fatherly, Numair. Sometimes I wonder if you cheated on me and fathered Kris. Do excuse us, Nyleth." Her hand still over Numair's mouth, she dragged the indignant mage away.

Kris sighed. Sometimes she was glad Numair acted like her father, but this was not one of those times.

"Sorry for that, Sky-I mean, Nyleth. Numair tends to be overprotective of me."

"It was rather amusing." He said, grinning.

"You shouldn't just pop up as and when you like, you know. It scares people, and me." Kris said.

"You? Scared? I can hardly imagine it."

"Idiot." She swatted at him, but Skyleth dodged, gazing at her with mock hurt. Kris always thought that Skyleth didn't act like a god at all; he was much too lively and entertaining. _'Or maybe all gods are like this. I haven't met many, anyway.'_

"Lord Nyleth." A feminine voice crooned from behind them.

Kris looked up, and scowled. It was Celia, the court seductress. Celia was a buxom blonde, infamous for twining handsome men around her little finger.

Today she was wearing a tight blood-red dress with a plunging neckline. It revealed most of her back.

_'I'm surprised her dress doesn't rip, it's so tight. I can't believe she can even walk.'_ Kris thought as she got up again and greeted Celia somewhat icily. Kris noticed that Celia was dragging a man known as Lord Geal on her arm. Lord Geal looked extremely unhappy to see his partner approach another man.

"Greetings, Lady Celia." Skyleth said, smiling with easy good humor.

"Would you like to dance, my lord?" Celia asked sweetly, leaning forward to smile flirtatiously at Skyleth.

_'No he doesn't.' _Kris thought furiously, her hand itching to slap Celia. Then she stopped, wondering when she had become so possessive. Of Skyleth, no less.

"Oh, I'm certain Lord Geal would be pleased to accompany you on a dance, my lady." Skyleth replied smoothly, his voice just as sweet as Celia's. Before Celia could respond, he added to Lord Geal, "Lord Geal, you had best dance with Lady Celia here. It seems her lady could use some company. I'm sure you would oblige." Skyleth's face was straight as he said this.

"But...but...my lord...I..." Celia sputtered with surprise, hands flapping in the air.

Lord Geal stared for a moment, then blinked and proceeded to pull a protesting Celia away, turning once to glance gratefully at Skyleth.

When the two of them had vanished into the crowd, Kris burst out laughing. "I can't believe you did that! Celia will be hounding you for ages!"

"Except I won't be here when she does." Skyleth grinned.

Before she knew it, the ball had ended. Skyleth spent the time entertaining her with his magic, and joked with her. He even danced with her once. Time seemed to fly. However, recently he had taken to looking at her with too intense a gaze. It made Kris feel warm and uncomfortable at the same time.

The moment the music stopped, Skyleth bent over and planted a kiss on her lips. His lips lingered for a few moments, then he vanished.

Kris was so shocked that she let him do it.

Listening to Kaddar deliver a short farewell speech, Kris put a hand to her lips where Skyleth had kissed it, and wondered what it meant.

--------------------------------------

I know this chapter is kind of boring, but I needed it to get things going. I also fast-forwarded the romance part; there was no other way to do it. Do kindly review. This is my first fic, so be nice!


	2. Plans

A thank you to all reviewers! I'll try to improve.

This next chapter is written from Skyleth's POV. Therefore, a bit of thinking on Skyleth's part, though not much.

------------------

Chapter 2:

Skyleth sat in his godly home in the realms of the gods. He was gazing into a large bowl of water in front of him. A clear image showed.

Skyleth could see the moon from the corner of the image. A tiny figure that was Daine stood on the extreme right of the image. Kris was sitting cross-legged on the deck of a ship, on her way back to Tortall with her friends. By the next morning, they would reach Tortall.

She is beautiful, my Kris. Skyleth thought dreamily. Skyleth banished the thought instantly. "She is not 'your Kris'," the god thought to himself. Yet he could not deny that he was in love with Kris. Skyleth was not sure of Kris's own feelings for him, and was not ready to find out.

Skyleth felt the need to constantly keep watch on her, but he knew it was improper for a god to show so much concern for a mortal, even if that mortal was his chosen. But Skyleth wanted to be near Kris at all times, to keep her safe.

Slowly, a crazy idea formed in his head.

"Brother, brother Roland." He called.

There was a sigh behind him, and Skyleth turned to find his god brother Roland behind him. Roland was the God of Weather over Tortall.

"What is it this time, my dear brother?" Roland said in a deep annoyed voice.

"I need your help with something." Skyleth leaned forward.

Roland listened to his words in silence, then sighed again. "Is it worth it, to do so much for a mortal? Don't bother answering, I shall do it."

Skyleth nodded his thanks, and Roland vanished.

Taking a deep breath, Skyleth changed into a peregrine falcon. Tilting his head slightly in concentration, Skyleth took hold of his blinding silver aura that gleamed around him. He pulled it into himself, securing it there, so that no one would be able to detect any trace of his godly origins, so that he looked like any normal falcon. Then he altered his right wing slightly.

Rustling his wings, he vanished, only to reappear in the night sky above the ship Kris was on.

He extended his wings and hovered.

Roland's deep voice, only heard by him, rang in his head, "Get ready."

An eye-blink later, ominous thunderclouds hid the moon from view. Rain splattered down in droves, weighting down his wings. A sudden furious gust of wind attacked him. Frantically, Skyleth worked his wings, trying to ride this wind. But this unnatural gust twisted and shoved at him. He struggled in vain. Far below, he saw the crew of the ship struggle to stop this freak wind from blowing it in the wrong direction. Finally losing his balance, Skyleth plummeted onto the deck of the ship.

Just as fast as it had occurred, the storm faded away, leaving the moon shining again. The only trace of the storm was the glistening wet deck of the ship.

He winced as he landed on his right wing, and felt the crunch of bones as they broke. Skyleth felt no pain, being a god, but he had to struggle with his power so that his broken bones would not heal instinctively. Skyleth lay there dazedly, and felt a pair of strong warm hands pick him up.

"Poor, poor thing," he heard Kris croon. Skyleth twisted in her hands, trying to act like an injured animal, his heart thumping when he heard her voice.

"I had better bring you to Daine. She can heal you in a second." Kris murmured, and started walking.

Footsteps sounded loudly around him. Skyleth was laid on another pair of hands.

Another hand rested on his neck, and Skyleth felt wild magic pouring into him. The magic reached into the bones of his wing, and Skyleth hurriedly used a touch of his own magic to mend his wing, for he knew wild magic did not work on gods and he wanted to pull this off successfully.

"He should be all right. Are you all right?" Daine said to him. Skyleth got up, and gazed up at her. She was huge. Another huge figure stood beside her, and Skyleth recognized Kris.

_I am fine. Thank you for healing me._ Skyleth thought uncertainly. Animal speech was very strange. (a/n talking to animals using wild magic or animals replying will be typed in italics)

"I'm glad you're all right. What is your name?" Daine said gently, speaking aloud for Kris's convenience.

_You may call me Windclaw._

"Of course, Windclaw."

Kris offered her arm hesitantly, and Skyleth flapped his wings and flew unsteadily to her.

He saw Daine frown. "He should have been healed fully. He shouldn't be unsteady."

Daine's wild magic flowed through Skyleth again, probing his right wing. "No wonder. Windclaw, did you injure your right wing before this?"

_Yes. A stormwing attacked me last week, and my wing broke. It has healed, though. _Skyleth, having thought up a story beforehand, spoke with no trace of hesitation.

"Not completely. Your wing broke in the same place as last time, and the muscles around the break are stretched and sore. I can't do anything about that. You won't be able to fly long distances for some time, I'm afraid. Where were you headed when that freak storm happened?" Daine asked

_The place you humans call Tortall._

Daine translated for Kris.

"Then you're at the right place! We're headed towards Tortall, too." Kris said, petting him.

"If you don't mind, you could stay with us until we reach Tortall. Not with me, though. I have enough animals with me." Daine said wryly.

_Then I will stay with you._ Skyleth turned to face Kris.

"You would? I'm honored!"Kris replied after Daine translated, sounding pleased.

Skyleth settled onto Kris's shoulder with a sense of pride as she returned to her cabin. His plan had worked. He would be able to stay with Kris.

---------------------

Kinda short, I know. A few more familiar characters will be in the next chapter, which will be up maybe tomorrow. Review? Thanks!


	3. Explanations

**IMPORTANT: I'm horribly sorry about this chapter, it's exactly the same as chapter 5. I was doing some editing to the whole story and somehow chapter 3 got completely deleted and my backup refuses to load. So I'll have to type this chapter out again by memory, which I'm afraid will take some time. I"m really really sorry!  
**

----------------

When Kris woke the next morning, she found Skyleth sitting at the table, staring into a fist-sized glass ball in front of him.

Curious, she got up and went to him. He seemed not to notice her. Kris looked into the glass ball and was startled to see a group of stormwings and hurroks fighting in the sky. Two mountains towered on either side.

The immortals were attacking each other furiously. Tiny shrieks and squeals could be heard, but Kris knew the noise at the scene itself would be much worse. The battle stretched a long way.

As Kris watched, Skyleth waved a hand over the glass ball and said calmly, "Stop fighting this instant."

The stormwings and hurroks broke off from each other, hovering in two separate clusters. A middle-aged male stormwing screeched crossly, "Skyleth, you have no right to stop us from fighting. Our disputes are no concern of yours."

"I do not usually interfere with immortals' battles, but some of the animals who pass through my skies have complained that you are blocking their migration path with your brawling, and are forced to take a big detour to avoid getting killed. Predator birds are lamenting the loss of their hunting grounds. Furthermore, you have been fighting for more than three days, your din unbearable for the People. Now leave immediately."

"Surely it cannot be that serious, Skyleth." The stormwing cawed scornfully.

"I will not waste my time arguing with pests like you. Now leave my skies and stop chittering before you annoy me."

It seemed the immortals, however rude and bold, did not dare to risk the wrath of a god. The immortals left immediately, amid rude comments about gods.

The image in the glass ball dissolved, and a new one appeared. Skyleth leaned in, gazing at the image intently.

Deciding not to disturb him, Kris changed and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

Along the way to the mess hall, she came across a woman blocking her way.

"What might you want now, Lady Regina?" Kris said coldly. Lady Regina of Bright Peak was a court lady who had come to court half a year ago and never missed a chance to pick on Kris.

"Keep quiet, you unclean worm. You're not even fit to talk to high-class ladies such as me. You're just a village brat who's trying to pass off as a noble lady." Lady Regina spat.

"Really? If I did try to pass off as a noble lady, I would never try to impersonate you, Lady Regina. I would choose someone with better qualities. As it is, I'm perfectly happy to be myself." Kris flapped a hand lazily at her, "Now why don't you just run along and go find someone who will care what you're blabbering about?"

Lady Regina snapped at her, "Besides being an unclean worm, you're also a thick-skinned witch who glues herself to the most handsome man in court and uses spells to deceive him!"

Kris grinned, "If you mean Lord Nyleth of Falcon's Oak, then you must be much more ignorant than I thought. In fact, I almost thought the 'thick-skinned witch' you described was yourself, except you don't have the Gift. Even if you did, I doubt you would be capable of even lighting a candle, Lady Regina."

"You...you..." she spluttered. Lady Regina seemed to be on the verge of slapping Kris, but at that exact moment, Windclaw came swooping along the corridor and started to screech and flap his wings at Lady Regina.

Lady Regina screamed and flung her arms around, then turned and fled. "I'll get you for this someday, bitch! You just wait and see!" Those were her last words before she disappeared round a corner.

Windclaw settled onto Kris's outstretched arm.

"Where have you been these days? You're one odd falcon, Windclaw." Kris stroked his neck fondly, "But thank you for chasing her off, anyway."

Windclaw crooned, then extended his wings and began to glide away. "Don't tell me you're leaving again!" Kris called after him, but Windclaw had already flown out of view.

Grumbling about weird birds who came and went, Kris entered the mess hall.

Clutching her tray of food, Kris tried to find a seat in the crowded mess hall. Daine waved her over; there were two empty seats across from her and Numair.

Kris sat across from Numair warily. Her teacher eyed her for a moment, then returned to his food.

They ate silently for a few minutes, then Kris spotted Skyleth entering the hall. He weaved his way through the ladies who were trying to get his attention, got his food, and settled himself beside her with a cheerful "Good morning!"

Kris beamed at him, and then whispered, "Done with your glass ball?"

Skyleth started eating his food without answering, but his voice replied in her head, "Yes. My job as god of the skies includes listening to the People's complaints, then act on it, if I think it necessary. Mostly I deal with rude immortals. I used to argue with them, but now I barely listen to them. I learnt that as a god, you have to flaunt your authority. That's the only way you can get immortals to obey you, however grudgingly."

Kris grinned, and turned her attention to her food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daine throw a warning look at Numair, who seemed to be gritting his teeth.

In an overly forced polite voice, Numair said to Skyleth, "So, Lord Nyleth, you come from Falcon's Oak. I thought you lived in Carthak? What brings you here, to the royal palace of Tortall?" He seemed to want to add something else, but Daine elbowed him.

"Oh, my godfather, Duke Gohane of Falcon's Oak, invited me to come stay permanently in Tortall. I obilged, and since he is currently in the palace, I came here also, Master Salmalin."

"I see." Numair muttered.

Kris, her voice almost inaudible, murmured to Skyleth, "Are you sure you can get away with that story? Does that fief and duke even exist?"

"Certainly. Duke Gohane is another of my chosen. His fief is in eastern Tortall. I have informed him of my disguise. He will give the same story I have told." His voice answered in her head.

"Are you a mage, Lord Nyleth? I can sense your strong Gift." Numair asked, and for the first time there was a hint of real interest in his voice.

"Well, you can consider me a mage, though not an official one. I studied all the mages' arts from teachers in the Carthak University, but I never took any tests to obtain mage status, Master Salmalin." Skyleth responded steadily.

"Would you like to try to pit your skills against mine?" Numair asked almost eagerly.

"Numair, no." Daine spoke up. "I'm not going to let you take the chance to 'accidentally' kill Lord Nyleth."

"More like Nyleth kill _him_, Daine." Kris said.

"What?" Numair glanced sharply at Kris.

"Nothing, nothing." Kris mumbled, then hurriedly stood up. "I think I'll go down to the gardens for some fresh air, Numair. I'll see you later."

"And I shall escort Lady Kris." Skyleth said gallantly, following her out.

They strolled down to the gardens, and selected a bench in a secluded part of the gardens to sit on.

"I have some important issues to discuss with you, Kris." Skyleth began, winding his arm around her shoulders. Kris snuggled happily against him.

"Have you ever considered how our relationship will... will end up as?" he said softly.

Kris straightened. Her thoughts whirled in her head. She had been thinking about this topic for some time. Skyleth was a god, but she was a mortal. Kris had entertained thoughts of Skyleth marrying her and staying in the mortal realms with her, but she knew it was impossible. Skyleth had his duties as a god. He couldn't remain here all the time. She would not be happy with a long-term relationship like that. And there was Mithros, who would prove an obstacle between them.

"I've thought about it, Skyleth. But all the endings to our relationship I imagined are impossible." Kris whispered glumly.

"I have a solution, Kris. This solution will allow us to stay together for all time. But you will have to give some things up."

"And the solution is...?"

"Become a goddess, Kris. Become a goddess and come live in the divine realms with me forever." Skyleth offered quietly.

Kris withdrew from his hold, staring at him. Such a solution had never occurred to her before. When she made no respond of any kind, he continued.

"If you become a goddess, Kris, like the Wildmage's parents, you will be able to stay with me. All our status problems will cease to exist. But Kris, you will have to sacrifice some things. As a new goddess, you will stay bound to my lands for a century. You will only be allowed to make casual visits to your friends here during holidays like Midsummer's day, and only then with Mithros's permission. By the time one century is over, most of your friends will be dead. You will have to take up some tiring duties. Are you ready to give up so much here to be with me?"

Kris stared at Skyleth dazedly. After several moments of silence, she whispered tearfully, "Is there no other way for us to be together, Skyleth?"

Skyleth shook his head silently.

"I'll think about it." Kris finally croaked.

Skyleth leaned forward and kissed her passionately, then gazed into her eyes. "That's good enough for me. I'll understand if you choose to stay here with your friends. I'll wait for your decision, no matter how long it takes for you to make it."

He leaned forward to kiss her again, then left her alone to think of the whole web of possibilities he had opened up for her.

-------------

For some reason, this chapter was by far the most difficult to type out. Please review!


	4. Arguments

Kit49: Heh, of course Mithros is going to interfere somehow. But Skyleth is going to get his own way in things...

KatYoukai: Yeah, I thought it was a bit too abrupt too, I'll try to slow things down, but I'm sorta like a 'fast' person so it'll be difficult.

Skyleth and Kris will end up together, that's certain. Some interesting events occur before that, though. That's all I'm going to tell you.

This chapter is mainly Skyleth and Kris sorting out their relationship. And fluff! I'm not very good at fluff but I tried, anyway.

Yeah, an extra note. I don't own any of the books, therefore I may describe some of the settings wrongly, so don't blame me.

--------------

Chapter 4:

Kris was dreaming again.

This time, she was leaning against the wall in the corner of a hall. The marble floor shone with gold and silver light. The hall was empty save for a throne at the front of the hall. Seated at the throne was no doubt Mithros. In front of him, Skyleth was standing with arms crossed, an unusually fierce expression mixed with stubbornness on his face. His eyes were frighteningly hard and furious.

"This is highly improper, Skyleth." Mithros boomed. His voice rang inside Kris's head painfully, making her wince.

"I don't care what's proper or not, and you know it." Skyleth replied stiffly, his voice tight with anger.

Light gleamed from around the two gods, filling the entire hall and blinding her.

She woke, sweating from the intensity of Skyleth's anger. What could have made Skyleth so angry? He was usually very easy-going, rarely losing his temper.

There was a soft croon from her left. Windclaw flapped onto her shoulder, still crooning, and started running his beak through her hair.

After greeting him, Kris suddenly recalled what had happened before she had fell asleep.

_"I love you."_ His voice echoed in her mind as she recalled his words. What did he mean? Was he actually... _in love_ with her?

"Impossible. He's a god, he can't be..." Kris muttered. Even as she spoke, she knew somehow that it was true. Skyleth, a god, loved her, a mortal. The question was, did she return his feelings? Kris was stumped.

Windclaw bit her earlobe gently, then glided out the window again suddenly. Kris scowled after him. Windclaw always came and went without warning.

Kris groaned and put her head in her hands. What a headache! She stared at the tray of food still sitting on her bedside table, and moved to eat the cold food.

As she ate, she reflected, searching her mind, wondering what her own feelings for him was. She liked him, no doubt. But love?

She racked her brains, remembering. When she had first met Skyleth, she had found him a friendly god, extremely likable. Friendship had blossomed. Ever since he had kissed her that first time, a new feeling towards him had developed. Previously she had ignored it, not thinking it was important. Now she looked for that feeling in her mind and found it, and examined it carefully. Then she recalled the warm feeling that enveloped her each time Skyleth kissed her, and how possessive she was of him. She came to a startling realization.

Kris was in love with a god.

The best thing, she thought, was to talk it out with Skyleth. After opening and closing her mouth several times, she took a deep breath, hoping Skyleth's temper had cooled, and called "Skyleth, I need to talk to you."

Almost immediately, Skyleth appeared in front of her, "Yes, my dear?" There was still a trace of anger in his eyes, but that faded away as he gazed at her.

Kris turned to face him uncertainly. Her mouth was suddenly dry. What would she say? Calming her nerves, she said "I've been... thinking about what...what you said."

Hope lit up his charming gray eyes. "And?" he prompted gently, watching her face intently.

"I realized that I... I..." Kris stuttered. Say it, her brain commanded firmly, tell him you love him. Her mouth had clammed up, refusing to obey her.

"Yes?" Skyleth said quietly.

Kris gulped, then blurted, "I...I love you too." She dropped her head to stare at the ground.

There was silence for a few moments, then a pair of hands came into her vision to cup her cheeks, tilting her head up.

Skyleth stared into her eyes deeply. "You mean it?" he asked softly, his voice full of love.

Mutely, Kris nodded.

He gazed at her a moment longer, then moved his face closer to hers. Kris inhaled sharply, then without hesitation closed the distance between them and kissed him.

Skyleth's hands left her cheeks to wind around her neck to deepen the kiss. Her own hands wrapped around his waist. Heat rushed through her body. Delightful trembles ran through her body. The parts of her body in contact with his tingled. Kris had kissed before, but none of her kisses had felt like this.

Some time later, after several more passionate kisses, Skyleth released her.

They sat on a sofa, snuggled against each other, Skyleth's lips aginst her hair.

"Kris? I want permission to court you." Skyleth whispered in her ear after a few minutes of content silence.

"What?" Kris sat up straighter, looking at Skyleth.

"I want to court you, like mortals do." Skyleth said steadily.

"But...but..." all her doubts came rushing back to Kris. "You're a god! Mithros will object!"

"I don't care. I'll have my own way around things. Look at the wild mage's parents. Sarra was a mortal before, wasn't she?" Skyleth took her hands, then went on, "I just want to woo you like mortals do, Kris. I want to win you fair and square."

"Even if you do win me- which you already have- what then?"

"I have plans. Just say yes?" he pleaded quietly.

Kris paused, considering. It couldn't hurt for him to court him, she decided, "All right."

Skyleth beamed at her. "Right, there's going to be a ball tonight. I'll see you then. Bye, love. Call if you need me." He hugged her and vanished.

"You're as bad at goodbyes as Windclaw!" Kris called crossly.

"I know, my dear. In fact, I know a lot about Windclaw..." His chuckles filled the room, then his presence faded away entirely.

That night...

Kris slipped into her room to begin her preparations for the ball that night. When she had went to the mess hall, her friends had greeted her cheerfully and welcomed her back. Not to her surprise, the king had announced that a ball was to be held that night to get over the scare of the assassination attempt four days ago.

Some time later, Kris stared into the mirror at her appearance. Even though she felt no need to impress Skyleth with her looks, she liked to look decent at a ball. The biggest change in her appearance was her hair: she had let it down. Her hair now fell like a curtain elegantly over her shoulders.

Kris had placed an exquisite butterfly hair pin onto her hair. The butterfly, attached to a silver pin, was a glittery orange and yellow color. Her gown was coral in color, tinged with maroon, short sleeved and showed a little of her cleavage, though not much. It hugged her figure slightly, showing all her curves. She donned gold bracelets on both wrists, a topaz necklace around her neck, and ruby earrings. Kris wore no make-up; she detested it.

Someone knocked on her door. Suddenly nervous, she adjusted her hair pin, glanced at the mirror a last time, then stepped forward to open the door. Skyleth stood there gazing at her, smiling. Despite herself, Kris gasped at his handsome appearance.

He wore an elegant gray robe. The robe had gold patterns traced in spirals around it, and on both sleeves a tiny detailed silver falcon had been stitched. The robe itself was made out of a silky material. Skyleth had changed his hair to be short and black in color, matching his gray eyes and robe.

"You look...magnificent." It was the only word Kris could find to describe him.

"You let down your hair!" he exclaimed, examining her closely with a happy grin.

"Of course."

"You look as stunning as the glorious sunset in the evening sky." He said gracefully, "If I may escort you to the ball?" He offered his arm.

"Why, of course, Lord Nyleth." She said formally, accepting his arm and began walking, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

When they reached the waiting hall where they would be announced and descend the spiral staircase, they were among the last. Most of the others were already lined up in pairs, and the herald was starting to announce them. No one noticed their entry.

As the queue began to move, Kris started to feel nervous. Her grip on Skyleth's arm seemed clammy. Why was she so nervous? Kris thought to herself. She had descended the stairs before loads of times. _'But not with Skyleth'_ The small sensible voice at the back of her head reminded her.

When it was finally their turn, the herald looked enquiringly at Skyleth.

"Lord Nyleth of Falcon's Oak." He answered the herald's silent question.

"Lady Millakris and Lord Nyleth of Falcon's Oak!" the herald announced.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the wide golden door with Skyleth and proceeded down the stairs.

A hush fell over the people. The ladies' eyes were on Skyleth; the men's on Kris. Shooting a casual glance at Numair, Kris found her teacher was looking extremely furious to find her with Skyleth again. _'I'm in trouble.'_ Kris mused, fighting to keep a grin from her face.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs and music started, Kris and Skyleth were immediately surrounded by men and court ladies. The court ladies practically dragged Skyleth away, and the men seemed to be drooling at Kris.

Kris tried her best not to look disgusted. It was some time before she was able to slip away from the men; she rejected invitations to dance, thanked the men for their compliments, shrugged off the arms of a few bold men, and stepped on the foot of a persistent man, trying all the time to seem polite.

Kris could not see Skyleth anywhere. From her own experience, Skyleth would have a much harder time shaking the ladies off without offending them. She decided to wait for him in a corner. She emerged from the crowd to find Daine and Numair standing by themselves not far off. Turning, she tried to flee, but Numair had already spotted her.

"Kris! Come here!" he ordered.

Meekly, she obeyed, but Kris stood a careful distance away from Numair, bracing herself for the explosion that would come.

"_Him!_" Numair roared. Luckily, his holler was lost among the loud din in the hall.

"Of all the men here in court, you had to choose that... that... Lord Nyleth! Haven't you heard that the more handsome the man is, the more likely it is that he is using his looks to cheat you! I thought you would have learnt enough by now not to judge a book by its cover!"

Kris scowled at him, and retorted, "You're contradicting yourself! _You're_ handsome! And you're married to Daine! And you're not cheating on her! Are you?" she added.

Daine raised an eyebrow at Numair; he turned a deep shade of red. "That's different! Anyway, that isn't the point I'm trying to make! That Nyleth is too good-looking! Didn't you see how those court ladies were slobbering over him? Once you've turned your back, he'll be bedding one of them!"

"I assure you, Master Salmalin, that is not going to happen." Skyleth's voice said beside Kris suddenly.

Numair's face was a thundercloud; he did not reply.

Kris was impressed. "How did you escape so quickly? I thought those ladies would be sticking to you like glue!"

"No doubt, but I used a spell to make ladies lose interest in me. They were more than eager to leave me and turn their attentions to other people." He grinned.

Kris stared at Skyleth. He looked no less charming, and she was still attracted to him.

Seeming to read her mind, Skyleth responded mischievously, "The spell doesn't work on _you_, of course. I can't have the woman I'm courting lose interest in me now, can I?"

"Wait a second. You're _courting_ Kris!" Numair exploded again.

"Certainly, Master Salmalin. Is there a problem?" Skyleth inquired politely.

"Of...of course there's a problem!" Numair sputtered, "I forbid you to court Kris!"

"_Numair!_" Daine said sharply. "You can't stop Lord Nyleth from courting Kris!"

"Of course I can!" Numair declared.

"And how is that so?" Skyleth said, a note of impatience edging into his voice.

"Numair, please, be quiet!" Kris pleaded. She didn't want Skyleth to be mad at Numair; the consequences would be unthinkable.

Numair was not helping matters. "I'm her teacher!"

"Certainly I understand that you are Kris's teacher, Master Salmalin. But you are not, by any means, a blood relative of Kris's. Therefore you have no legal right to stop me from wooing her." Skyleth's voice had turned icy.

Numair spluttered furiously, "I still do not approve of this!"

"Your approval or disapproval does not change anything. I would advice you not to poke into our affairs too much, Master Salmalin." Skyleth said, a note of warning in his voice.

"Are you _ordering_ me?" Numair hissed. He ignored Daine, who was pulling on his arm.

Skyleth surveyed Numair coolly, then replied stiffly, "I must say I am, Master Salmalin."

Kris, now in a panic, noticed that silver sparks were bouncing off Skyleth's body. Similarly, sparkles of black were dancing over Numair's hands.

"Nyleth! Numair! Stop it right now!" Kris cried, frustrated, and tried to put her hand on Skyleth's arm. She withdrew it immediately with a yelp; his arm was burning hot.

Skyleth's sparks vanished. "Are you all right? I'm sorry, Kris! Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine. Would you escort me to my room? I'm feeling tired." Kris lied quickly, anxious to get the two of them away from each other. She glanced up at Numair. His black sparks had also disappeared; now he appeared perplexed by something.

"Of course." Without looking back, Skyleth guided Kris away out of the hall.

"You shouldn't have lost your temper! You could have killed Numair!" Kris said as soon as they were back in her room.

"I'm really really sorry, Kris. I just can't help it." Skyleth sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "He was starting to annoy me."

"Forget it. Just make sure that doesn't happen again. And try to tolerate Numair, will you?" Kris sighed.

"I promise."

"Good." Kris suddenly yawned three times, one after the other. "I guess I _was _tired."

Silently Skyleth gestured with his hand. Kris suddenly found herself in a night gown, her ball gown folded neatly on the table. Her legs took her to the bed, and she mumbled a quick goodnight before falling asleep.

"Goddess bless, my darling. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow."

---------------

Heh, I loved writing that part about Numair getting all worked up! And I just realized that Skyleth's character is a bit like George's. Right, please review? I'll probably update a few days later.


	5. Solutions

Whoops, sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been having writer's block. Well, I hope you like this chapter.

----------------

When Kris woke the next morning, she found Skyleth sitting at the table, staring into a fist-sized glass ball in front of him.

Curious, she got up and went to him. He seemed not to notice her. Kris looked into the glass ball and was startled to see a group of stormwings and hurroks fighting in the sky. Two mountains towered on either side.

The immortals were attacking each other furiously. Tiny shrieks and squeals could be heard, but Kris knew the noise at the scene itself would be much worse. The battle stretched a long way.

As Kris watched, Skyleth waved a hand over the glass ball and said calmly, "Stop fighting this instant."

The stormwings and hurroks broke off from each other, hovering in two separate clusters. A middle-aged male stormwing screeched crossly, "Skyleth, you have no right to stop us from fighting. Our disputes are no concern of yours."

"I do not usually interfere with immortals' battles, but some of the animals who pass through my skies have complained that you are blocking their migration path with your brawling, and are forced to take a big detour to avoid getting killed. Predator birds are lamenting their loss of their hunting grounds. Furthermore, you have been fighting for more than three days, your din unbearable for the People. Now leave immediately."

"Surely it cannot be that serious, Skyleth." The stormwing cawed scornfully.

"I will not waste my time arguing with pests like you. Now leave my skies and stop chittering before you annoy me."

It seemed the immortals, however rude and bold, did not dare to risk the wrath of a god. The immortals left immediately, amid rude comments about gods.

The image in the glass ball dissolved, and a new one appeared. Skyleth leaned in, gazing at the image intently.

Deciding not to disturb him, Kris changed and headed to the mess hall for breakfast.

Along the way to the mess hall, she came across a woman blocking her way.

"What might you want now, Lady Regina?" Kris said coldly. Lady Regina of Bright Peak was a court lady who had come to court half a year ago and never missed a chance to pick on Kris.

"Keep quiet, you unclean worm. You're not even fit to talk to high-class ladies such as me. You're just a village brat who's trying to pass off as a noble lady." Lady Regina spat.

"Really? If I did try to pass off as a noble lady, I would never try to impersonate you, Lady Regina. I would choose someone with better qualities. As it is, I'm perfectly happy to be myself." Kris flapped a hand lazily at her, "Now why don't you just run along and go find someone who will care what you're blabbering about?"

Lady Regina snapped at her, "Besides being an unclean worm, you're also a thick-skinned witch who glues herself to the most handsome man in court and uses spells to deceive him!"

Kris grinned, "If you mean Lord Nyleth of Falcon's Oak, then you must be much more ignorant than I thought. In fact, I almost thought the 'thick-skinned witch' you described was yourself, except you don't have the Gift. Even if you did, I doubt you would be capable of even lighting a candle, Lady Regina."

"You...you..." she spluttered. Lady Regina seemed to be on the verge of slapping Kris, but at that exact moment, Windclaw came swooping along the corridor and started to screech and flap his wings at Lady Regina.

Lady Regina screamed and flung her arms around, then turned and fled. "I'll get you for this someday, bitch! You just wait and see!" Those were her last words before she disappeared round a corner.

Windclaw settled onto Kris's outstretched arm.

"Where have you been these days? You're one odd falcon, Windclaw." Kris stroked his neck fondly, "But thank you for chasing her off, anyway."

Windclaw crooned, then extended his wings and began to glide away. "Don't tell me you're leaving again!" Kris called after him, but Windclaw had already flown out of view.

Grumbling about weird birds who came and went, Kris entered the mess hall.

Clutching her tray of food, Kris tried to find a seat in the crowded mess hall. Daine waved her over; there were two empty seats across from her and Numair.

Kris sat across from Numair warily. Her teacher eyed her for a moment, then returned to his food.

They ate silently for a few minutes, then Kris spotted Skyleth entering the hall. He weaved his way through the ladies who were trying to get his attention, got his food, and settled himself beside her with a cheerful "Good morning!"

Kris beamed at him, and then whispered, "Done with your glass ball?"

Skyleth started eating his food without answering, but his voice replied in her head, "Yes. My job as god of the skies includes listening to the People's complaints, then act on it, if I think it necessary. Mostly I deal with rude immortals. I used to argue with them, but now I barely listen to them. I learnt that as a god, you have to flaunt your authority. That's the only way you can get immortals to obey you, however grudgingly."

Kris grinned, and turned her attention to her food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Daine throw a warning look at Numair, who seemed to be gritting his teeth.

In an overly forced polite voice, Numair said to Skyleth, "So, Lord Nyleth, you come from Falcon's Oak. I thought you lived in Carthak? What brings you here, to the royal palace of Tortall?" He seemed to want to add something else, but Daine elbowed him.

"Oh, my godfather, Duke Gohane of Falcon's Oak, invited me to come stay permanently in Tortall. I obilged, and since he is currently in the palace, I came here also, Master Salmalin."

"I see." Numair muttered.

Kris, her voice almost inaudible, murmured to Skyleth, "Are you sure you can get away with that story? Does that fief and duke even exist?"

"Certainly. Duke Gohane is another of my chosen. His fief is in eastern Tortall. I have informed him of my disguise. He will give the same story I have told." His voice answered in her head.

"Are you a mage, Lord Nyleth? I can sense your strong Gift." Numair asked, and for the first time there was a hint of real interest in his voice.

"Well, you can consider me a mage, though not an official one. I studied all the mages' arts from teachers in the Carthak University, but I never took any tests to obtain mage status, Master Salmalin." Skyleth responded steadily.

"Would you like to try to pit your skills against mine?" Numair asked almost eagerly.

"Numair, no." Daine spoke up. "I'm not going to let you take the chance to 'accidentally' kill Lord Nyleth."

"More like Nyleth kill _him_, Daine." Kris said.

"What?" Numair glanced sharply at Kris.

"Nothing, nothing." Kris mumbled, then hurriedly stood up. "I think I'll go down to the gardens for some fresh air, Numair. I'll see you later."

"And I shall escort Lady Kris." Skyleth said gallantly, following her out.

They strolled down to the gardens, and selected a bench in a secluded part of the gardens to sit on.

"I have some important issues to discuss with you, Kris." Skyleth began, winding his arm around her shoulders. Kris snuggled happily against him.

"Have you ever considered how our relationship will... will end up as?" he said softly.

Kris straightened. Her thoughts whirled in her head. She had been thinking about this topic for some time. Skyleth was a god, but she was a mortal. Kris had entertained thoughts of Skyleth marrying her and staying in the mortal realms with her, but she knew it was impossible. Skyleth had his duties as a god. He couldn't remain here all the time. She would not be happy with a long-term relationship like that. And there was Mithros, who would prove an obstacle between them.

"I've thought about it, Skyleth. But all the endings to our relationship I imagined are impossible." Kris whispered glumly.

"I have a solution, Kris. This solution will allow us to stay together for all time. But you will have to give some things up."

"And the solution is...?"

"Become a goddess, Kris. Become a goddess and come live in the divine realms with me forever." Skyleth offered quietly.

Kris withdrew from his hold, staring at him. Such a solution had never occurred to her before. When she made no respond of any kind, he continued.

"If you become a goddess, Kris, like the Wildmage's parents, you will be able to stay with me. All our status problems will cease to exist. But Kris, you will have to sacrifice some things. As a new goddess, you will stay bound to my lands for a century. You will only be allowed to make casual visits to your friends here during holidays like Midsummer's day, and only then with Mithros's permission. By the time one century is over, most of your friends will be dead. You will have to take up some tiring duties. Are you ready to give up so much here to be with me?"

Kris stared at Skyleth dazedly. After several moments of silence, she whispered tearfully, "Is there no other way for us to be together, Skyleth?"

Skyleth shook his head silently.

"I'll think about it." Kris finally croaked.

Skyleth leaned forward and kissed her passionately, then gazed into her eyes. "That's good enough for me. I'll understand if you choose to stay here with your friends. I'll wait for your decision, no matter how long it takes for you to make it."

He leaned forward to kiss her again, then left her alone to think of the whole web of possibilities he had opened up for her.

-------------

For some reason, this chapter was by far the most difficult to type out. Please review!


	6. Making a decision

Thank you all reviewers! hugs you

I'm adding in a small plot to complicate things and to fit everything together. On we got with this chapter then...

----------

Chapter 6: The next morning 

Kris sped to the king's study room. She had been summoned urgently. There were dark circles under her eyes. She had spent the previous night tossing and turning, unable to sleep, pondering Skyleth's solution. All thought of it was temporarily driven from her mind as she skidded to a halt outside Jon's study room.

Inside, Numair, Alanna, Raoul and the king were pacing the room. Duke Gareth the Elder arrived a few moments after Kris. Numair flicked his hands. Protection spells surrounded the room, sealing it off completely. They could talk without the fear of being overheard.

"I'm sorry to call you all here, especially you, Kris, but Numair will need you for a spell. Numair, would you inform them on the situation?" Jon said distractedly.

Numair took a deep breath and plunged into speech.

"Two groups of patrols were found dead this morning in different spots. About two dozen men were killed. One group was discovered at the edge of the Royal Forest, the other on the palace walls itself. All were killed by magic. I examined the remaining traces of magic used at the two places, and examined the man who had the leeching spell cast through him several days ago during the attempted assassination. The origins of the magic were the same, meaning that the two scanra mages found dead after the attempted assassination were not the only ones. There were, in actual fact, three scanra mages, but one escaped and is most probably behind the death of the two patrols."

Jon nodded. "It seems that this enemy mage is out to stir things up in the palace. I sent out soldiers to search the forest immediately after we got the news, but I seriously doubt they'll find anything. I'll beef up patrols, and if necessary each group of patrols will include a mage. Everyone in the palace will be panicking if they hear this, so I need Uncle Gareth to go to the right people to get them to keep silent for a while. Alanna, I'll need you to work out a schedule with Raoul and me. Kris, Numair will work a tracking spell with your help. All of you, keep this information to yourselves for the time being."

Duke Gareth left the room at a brisk pace; Alanna, Raoul and the king moved to the king's table and bent their heads over a piece of parchment. Kris approached a weary-looking Numair.

"Right. Those three scanra mages used a leeching spell. Two of them are dead but the third isn't, so I'll use my magic and examine you. Aftereffects of combined spells, especially leeching spells, remains on the victim for some time. With the essence of his magic, I might be able to track the enemy mage down before he kills any more people." Numair said to her.

"Do I need to do anything?"

"No, just stand still." Numair muttered and placed his hand on her head.

Kris felt his magic wash through her. His magic centered on her Gift for several moments, poking, tugging and pulling it. Kris felt rather queasy, and was glad when he finally withdrew his hand.

"Right. I've found a thread of his magic. Hopefully I'll be able to track him. You can go now, Kris."

Kris sighed and left the room. Her head was aching so painfully that she could hardly see where she was walking. She stumbled down to the gardens, and chose a grassy spot to rest on, rubbing her temples, trying to ease the headache.

"Here." Skyleth's voice said kindly. A wave of coolness washed over her, and the headache faded.

"Thanks." Kris said gratefully, glancing beside her where he was seated. All at once, a storm of thoughts burst into her mind, and she recalled the previous night.

Correctly interpreting her sudden troubled expression, Skyleth wrapped an arm gently around her. "Take your time making your decision. I don't want you to regret it after you decide. Or you can talk about it, if it helps."

Kris didn't respond, but snuggled up to him. After a few moments of thoughtful silence, she mumbled, "What about Mithros? I doubt he would agree willingly to make me a goddess. "

"Usually he won't, but Mithros owns me. I would rather not tell why. He would throw a fit if I did. But let's just say he agreed to convert you to a goddess, if that's what you want. His debt to me will be paid off whether or not you choose to be a goddess. However, he specifically stated that once you make your decision, you'll not be able to change it."

"Oh."

They fell silent for several minutes, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Kris?" Skyleth said hesitantly.

"Mmm?" Kris muttered sleepily.

"I want to confess something, but don't get mad with me."

"Just say it."

"It concerns your falcon Windclaw."

Kris adjusted the position of her head on his chest to look up at him. "What about that odd falcon of mine? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"Oh, but you have. In fact, you're looking at him right now." Skyleth grinned.

Kris stared up at him blankly for a few moments, then understanding dawned in her eyes. She sat up properly. "_You're_ Windclaw!"

"Clever girl." Skyleth chuckled as Kris glared accusingly at him.

"You turned into a bird to spy on me?"

"Not _spy_, my dear. Just keeping a watch on you."

Kris scowled. "It's the same."

"Not really. But Windclaw has been a big help to you in some ways." Skyleth grinned and ruffled her hair.

Kris sighed. "I guess so. I can't really be mad at you when you being a bird can be useful."

"Exactly."

Skyleth glanced up sharply.

"What's wrong?" Kris asked.

"Your teacher's coming. I had better get going before he challenges me to a mage duel again. I don't want to kill him accidentally."

"Oh. You better go."

Skyleth placed a lingering kiss on her lips, and whispered "Love you."

Kris smiled tenderly at him. "Love you too."

Skyleth vanished just as Numair trotted into sight. He plopped down next to her with a yawn. "Can't track that enemy mage. He put a very strong and strange cloaking spell on himself. All we can do now is sit and wait for his next move, or at least wait for me to regain my strength and work out how to break that cloaking spell of his."

Kris glanced at his grass-stained robe. "You ruined another robe. That must be, what, the fifth this week?"

Numair cast a disdainful look down at his robe. "Sixth."

"But I didn't walk all the way down here just to spoil my robe. I wanted to talk to you about that Lord Nyleth."

Kris suppressed a groan. "Numair, why are you so prejudiced against Nyleth?"

"I'm not! I just sense something odd about him. When I tried to examine his Gift with mine, I found his magic strong but unnatural. There's this wall around his magic to prevent me getting a close look at it. Something's not right with him, you would do well to not get involved with him."

"Numair, I do what I want. Besides, there's nothing wrong with him." Only that he's a god, Kris thought silently.

This brought her mind back to her problem. As Numair began a lecture about choosing the right man for your life, she shut herself off from his voice and pondered.

The main obstacle between Skyleth and Kris was their status. But that could be changed if Kris allowed herself to become a goddess. They could be forever together. But could she bear to give up her friends here in Tortall? Her friends, or love? But, she reasoned with herself, she could still visit her friends during holidays, provided that she had Mithros' permission. Mithros' permission wouldn't be a problem. She could hold a stubborn argument easily. On the other hand, if she stayed in Tortall, Skyleth could still visit her. He would be able to visit her, but not stay with her permanantly. Kris recalled something the Wildmage had told her before. If she died, Skyleth would be able to fetch her from the Black God's realm. But waiting for old age to take her was far too long for her liking, and she certainly wasn't going to commit suicide. She somehow knew that Skyleth would be sad and disappointed if she decided against becoming a goddess.

So many questions and so little answers, Kris thought bitterly.

"Were you even listening to me?" Numair demanded irritatingly.

"Not really. I have to go, Numair. See you later." Kris said quickly as she stood. She left before he could protest.

Kris spent the rest of the day wandering around the palace, dwelling on her thoughts and absently greeting people she recognized. She was only vaguely aware of where she was walking.

When evening finally came, Kris found herself standing outside her room, her head buzzing. Kris smacked her head to clear it, and entered her room.

She thought that she would have been tired after a whole day of walking around, but as Kris lay on her bed she was wide awake, unable to fall asleep.

Images of Skyleth floated into her mind. Kris stared unseeingly at the ceiling. Kris, who was torn between her friends and her love, came to a sudden decision. She had decided. She realized that all along, from the first moment Skyleth had proposed the solution, a small part of her mind had already decided. Now the rest of her agreed with this small part.

Kris would become a goddess and stay with Skyleth.

Having made up her mind finally, Kris felt the tension of having to choose leave her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

----------

This didn't turn out like I expected, but I still like it. So, what do you think? Did she make the right choice? I apologize if this decision doesn't suit you. Review please!

Also, just to let you know, this fan fic will most probably be completed at either chapter 8 or 9.


	7. The decision

This is an overall reply to all your reviews.

For those who disagree with Kris's decision, I apologize. All along from the first moment I started writing this fic, even before, I already had everything planned. If I made Kris stay in Tortall with her friends, I wouldn't have anything to write later on. This leads to me another thing. I have absolutely no intention of writing a sequel. My head is already spinning out a new fic's storyline, and I plan to get started on that new fic straight after I complete this one. Besides, this fic's last chapter will be on Kris in the Realms of the Gods taking on her new duties as a minor goddess, and I don't really see much to write about after that. Also, I would appreciate suggestions on what Kris should do as a minor goddess like maybe healing etc. I'm extremely sorry to those who were hoping for a sequel.

Before she becomes a goddess, though, there is still the plot to deal with. There is a small mention of it in this chapter, but mostly this chapter is about how exactly Kris is going to become a goddess.

-------------

Chapter 7:

Kris woke up the next morning feeling an odd sense of pleasure. It only took her a few moments to remember why. Kris smiled as she recalled the decision she had made last night. Then her smile faded as she remembered that she would be seeing a lot less of her friends. Better tell Skyleth before I change my mind, Kris thought.

"Skyleth?" Kris said softly. Then, when nothing happened, she called again. "Skyleth? Are you busy? I want a word with you."

There was silence for several moments, then he appeared in front of her with a soft _pop_. "I'm sorry, my dear, I was busy dealing with a particularly difficult stormwing. Anything the matter?"

Kris licked her suddenly dry lips, and before indecision could take over her again, she blurted, "I've decided to become a goddess."

For a long, long moment, Skyleth just stood and stared at her. There was a mixed expression of disbelief and joy on his face, as if he only half-believed what she had just said.

"I mean it." Kris said, anxiously watching him.

In two long strides he had crossed the room and hugged her. Skyleth's sudden hug knocked the breath out of her lungs.

"Och, tat urts. Leggo, leggo, I an't bree!" Kris choked.

Skyleth released her immediately. "I'm sorry, Kris. It's…it's just that I never thought you would actually agree…I was half-expecting a 'no'."

Kris wrapped her arms around his chest, leaning against him. "How could you think that?"

"You…you seemed so attached to your friends." Skyleth whispered, caressing the back of her neck.

"I am, but I'm much more attached to you. Besides, I can still see them, even though it's much less."

Skyleth tilted her chin up, and gave her a long hard passionate kiss. "You're right. I'll make sure that Mithros grants you the right to visit your friends on holidays."

He straightened, gazing lovingly at Kris. "I'll go see Mithros straight away. I won't be back so soon, maybe tonight. Then I will give you more details."

Skyleth smiled fondly at her before disappearing.

Kris was acutely aware of the fact that her time spent happily with her friends was coming to an end. She decided that she would spend as much time as possible with her friends, so the rest of the day was spent with different friends.

The whole morning was used to practice archery with the Lioness and a few of the Queen's Riders, and in between turns Kris chatted breathlessly with Alanna. The afternoon was a very gloomy and stormy day, so Kris made use of the time indoors to polish and sharpen her blunted daggers in the armory. Raoul and the Lady Knight Keladry joined her, cleaning their armor, all the while discussing various topics. After that, the three of them headed to one of the indoor practicing courts to practice swordplay.

When it was finally time for dinner, Kris sat with some of the apprentices of other mages, who spent the whole meal arguing about the magical uses of crystals. Dinner ended with a dramatic conclusion involving Sir Nealan of Queenscove throwing a plate of venison steak at his knight friend, Sir Merric of Jesslaw. A food fight ensued at his table, which quickly spread to other tables. Kris did not stay to possibly get splattered in the face by a bowl of soup, and instead ducked out of the hall and returned to her room.

It was only when she was inside her room that she realized she had not seen Numair or Daine for the whole day. Kris was turning to go to Numair's rooms when there was a flash of black from behind her.

Kris spun around, instinctively shifting into a fighting position. She spotted a rolled piece of parchment sitting on her table, glowing with black fire.

Recognizing Numair's magic, she relaxed and walked over to pick it up, waiting for the black fire to fade away before unrolling it. It read:

_Kris,_

_Another patrol of eight was killed this morning, and that patrol contained a mage. His majesty wants me to investigate this matter thoroughly. I've found some extremely interesting clues leading to the city, so I will spend the next two days there. Daine was initially with me, but she was summoned to a nearby village to heal some badly injured horses. She will spend the night there, so don't worry if you don't see either of us. I'm afraid we'll have to postpone our lessons. Meanwhile, keep this information to yourself. Stay safe and don't get into trouble. Goddess bless._

Numair Salmalin 

Kris threw the parchment into the fire. The mysterious mage who kept killing patrols was going to become a big problem, she could tell. Kris hoped Numair would be able to track him down before he struck again.

A small _pop_ distracted her. Kris looked up to find Skyleth looking very weary.

"How did it go?" Kris asked.

"It was all right, but I spent the whole afternoon quarreling with Mithros. Here, swallow this first." Skyleth held out his hand. Sitting in the middle of his palm was a ball of gleaming silver light no bigger than her thumbnail.

"What's that?" Kris picked up the ball of light cautiously. The ball of light was warm, its texture soft and spongy.

"That is a special kind of medicine. Well, it's not exactly a medicine; I'm not really sure what it's made of. I think that is called a creesha. Odd name. But when it goes into your body it will start to slowly adjust your body to one of a goddess'. It will take two weeks or so, and by the time the two weeks are over I'll bring you to see Mithros and he'll change you into a goddess completely."

"_This_ makes me a goddess?" Kris asked with doubt. She eyed the ball of light for a while, then put it into her mouth. It had no taste whatsoever, and it slid down her throat easily.

"Don't judge it by its size. Of course, Mithros _had_ to give me the slower method of conversion into a goddess. He could simply grant you status of goddess without a creesha in a minute, but he's determined to drag this on. I suppose two weeks has its advantages. You can use the time to bid your friends a goodbye. Have you thought of what you'll say to your friends?"

Kris scowled, tugging nervously at her hair. "I was thinking I would just disappear without telling them anything, but I know it'll get suspicious when I visit them during holidays. Plus, Numair will be turning every stone in Tortall to find me."

She paused, thinking. "I suppose I'll find something to tell them when I'm about to leave. I can't think of anything right now."

Skyleth nodded. "I'm told creeshas have their side effects on mortals. Creeshas affect your Gift the most, so be careful when you use it."

"I will." Kris stifled a yawn. The day was catching up with her. After speaking idly to Skyleth for a few more minutes, she bade Skyleth goodnight and crawled into bed.

Skyleth sat on her bed quietly. Then he gazed into Kris's deep green eyes, and said in a soft but serious voice, "No regrets?"

Knowing what he was talking about, Kris put her tiredness aside for the moment, and replied firmly, "No regrets."

--------

Review, thanks! Next chapter will be speeding up a bit, with loads more action.


	8. Godhood

Protectress of the Small: I don't know how I thought about the creesha thing; it just popped up in my head while I was typing. I _had_ been planning about the 'ball of light' but it just occurred to me that it should have a name, so I picked a random one- creesha.

Ethuiliel: Well, I _am_ stalling a bit by inventing the creesha, but I wanted to complete the plot and Kris has to find a way to say goodbye to her friends, so I made it two weeks. Anyway, the creesha is going to be rather useful in this chapter.

This chapter will be speeding up to the point where the two weeks are over, and Kris's last day as a mortal has approached. A _lot_ of things happen on this day, and the plot is coming to an end.

I know this chapter will look very abrupt, everything squashed into one chapter, but please bear with me.

----------------

Chapter 8:

Two weeks later (Morning) 

Kris leaned against the wall of her room, thinking. Thinking had become a favorite past time of hers the past two weeks. She thought about everything. She thought about how she would miss her friends. She thought about what she would tell her friends. She thought about her future.

Today she pondered more than usual, for the previous night, Skyleth had appeared in her dreams, telling her that tonight she would be going to the Divine Realms with him, and stay there until there was a holiday. Her home would be in the Divine Realms for all eternity. She would become a real goddess this very night.

The previous two week had passed seemingly in a daze. Everyday Kris used most of her time accompanying her friends. In the evening she would have lessons with Numair. Even though she knew having magic lessons would have no real use in the future, she liked having a quiet time with her teacher. Kris would listen absently to his lectures, imagining a world without his long speeches and fatherly attention. Kris became less talkative, instead spending long periods of time examining her friends. Her leaving was made slightly better by the fact that she would be able to still see her friends, even if in different circumstances.

At night, whenever there was a ball, 'Nyleth' would be her partner. Numair's disapproval of him had faded till the point he actually begun to like 'Nyleth'.

"He's not so bad," Numair grudgingly admitted. "But there's still something wrong about him."

Kris's friends had noticed her sudden odd and withdrawn behavior. They tried to ask her what was wrong, but Kris refused to tell. Kris had not yet thought of anything to say, and she knew that time was running out.

Another constant problem in the palace was the enemy mage who was still on the loose. He had destroyed another half a dozen patrols the past two weeks, and the matter had leaked out, until every person in the palace knew. People in the palace were tense, waiting each day for the news that more people had been eliminated. Numair, to his shame, was unable to do anything. He was, however, certain that the enemy mage was hiding in the Royal Forest. Men sent to search combed every stone in the forest, but got nothing but tired feet.

Kris was startled out of her dwelling by a sudden gleam of white light. Straightening, she glanced around. Then she discovered that the white light's source was herself. Light shone from her whole body. Her arms, legs, feet, everywhere, were glowing a gentle pulsing white under her skin.

Unnerved, she sat on a chair. An idea occurred to her. With the ease of constant practice, her mind slipped into her body. Kris headed to her core of magic that was her Gift. Many other times she had made this trip into herself with Numair.

When she reached her core of magic, however, she was shocked. The core was not the usual deep green color of her Gift. Instead, almost all of it had changed to a soft white color. Only a few layers of green remained at the top of her core. Many white strands had strayed out from her core, drifting away, the reason for her body glowing white.

This was her change to godhood, Kris realized. But I can't walk around shining with light, Kris mused. I have to keep all my magic in one place, be it godly magic or mortal Gift.

She focused on the stray strands of light. Kris grabbed every drifting thread of light into her imaginary hands. It took a lot of time, for more floated out from her core of magic every moment. But Kris was determined, and finally, every loose thread of light she could locate was gathered. Being in direct contact with her magic made her tingle. Carefully she spun each strand of light back into her core of magic.

Knowing it was rather silly but the only method she could think of, Kris firmly said to the white part of her magic: Stay there unless I need you! Kris repeated this at her core of magic a few more times, pressing all her will into that one sentence. At last, as Kris examined her magic with a critical eye, no more strands of light broke loose.

Kris returned to herself and glanced down at her body. Everything was back to normal. I'll have to be careful not to use my godly magic for today, Kris thought. Relieved and amazingly exhausted, Kris was heading to her bed for a morning nap when there was a frantic knocking on her door.

Kris swore fluently and flicked her hand at the door. It flung open, and a young messager boy stumbled in.

"What is it?" Kris asked tiredly.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, my lady, but Master Salmalin has requested that you go down to the stables right away. He says it is extremely urgent, my lady. He is waiting for you down there." The boy puffed. He looked like he had just run a marathon.

"Right. Thanks. I'll be down in a moment." Kris grumbled. She tossed a coin to the boy and closed the door with a twitch of her hand.

Sighing, Kris turned to her window and pushed it open. She climbed out to the windowsill. Her room was at least five floors high, but going straight out her window to the ground floor was the fastest way to the stables.

After checking that no one was near, she leapt out. As the ground rose up to meet her, Kris jerked her hand. White fog streamed from her hand to below her, and Kris landed lightly in the middle of the thick soft magical cloud. The cloud lowered her gently to the ground before fading away.

Kris jogged towards the stables, and when she turned a corner and the stables came into sight, she froze with shock, rooted to the ground by surprise.

In front of her was a chaotic sight. A crowd of whispering people surrounded the stables at a safe distance. Hostlers were shouting and trying to calm down the horses who had broken out from their stalls, eyes rolling with fright and neighing shrilly.

Kris's jaw dropped when she saw the horses. For every single horse she could see had tangled and knotted manes. All their fine manes had been twisted and tied into complicated knots that seemed impossible to untie. Even their tails were in knots.

Kris pushed her way through the crowd to where Numair was standing grimly near the horses.

"What _happened_?" Kris cried, gesturing at the horses. They were now rapidly calming down- Daine was standing in the middle of them, crooning to them softly.

"That's what Daine's trying to find out. Apparently, from what the hostlers told me, there was a loud explosion from outside. When they rushed out to check what was happening, nothing was there. When they returned to the stables, the horses were already like this," Numair tilted his head in the horses' direction. "and the horses started panicking and trampling out."

The hostlers were leading the horses back into their stalls. The crowd around them started to disperse, still murmuring excitedly. Daine came to stand beside Kris and Numair, looking perplexed.

"From what the horses told me, after the hostlers went out of the stables, there was a sudden eruption of strong magic right in the middle of the stables. Then the magic settled itself on each of the horses. Horses sometimes get nervous around magic, and having it suddenly used on them without warning… they just went wild." Daine said, shaking her head sadly. "Those knots are going to take an eternity to unknot."

"More trouble. Another prank of that enemy mage, no doubt. That 'explosion' the hostlers heard must have been a distraction." Numair groaned, rubbing his face wearily. "I have to report this to his majesty. Kris, would you mind going in there and untying those knots by magic? I'll bet that it can't be done by hand, so we'll have to use magic."

Numair was right. The hostlers failed to loosen any of the knots, only succeeding in plucking a few strands of horse hair by accident, earning themselves screeches of pain by the horses.

The whole morning and part of the afternoon was spent in the stables, unknotting the horses' manes. Daine had to spend some time persuading the horses before they reluctantly agreed to let Kris use magic on them. Still, the horses were extremely jumpy and Daine had to accompany Kris in the stables to soothe them. Matters were not helped by the fact that most of Kris's Gift had been replaced by god magic, so she quickly tired from using her Gift. Kris would have liked to use her god magic, but she could not risk any of the horses telling Daine.

When the last knot had finally been untied, Kris was extremely bad-tempered from weariness. She was stomping up to her room when she was once again halted by another messager boy.

Kris glared daggers at the messager boy. Where was she supposed to be summoned to now? Kris thought with irritation. The boy looked positively petrified. Stuttering, he squeaked, "Lady…lady Kris…. His… his majesty requires you to...to be in his study room…imme… immediately."

Biting her lip to stop herself from snapping at the boy, Kris nodded curtly, handed him a coin, and strode up the stairs impatiently. Kris hoped the king wasn't planning to hold another long meeting that lasted hours.

Kris's worst fears were realized when she arrived at the king's study room. Numair, Alanna, Lady Knight Keladry and a few other people Kris didn't know were already seated. The king waved her over to a chair, and proceeded to hold a lengthy discussion about setting a trap for the enemy mage.

Kris constantly stifled yawns. She barely listened as the others proposed their own ideas. She had no interest whatsoever in setting traps; all she wanted was to get some sleep before she blasted someone with magic out of sheer annoyance.

Kris was so tired that she slumped down into her chair, and very soon fell into a light doze.

What seemed like moments later someone shook her shoulder gently, and Kris, startled, jerked her head up.

Numair grinned and pulled up her up. "Come on, it's time for dinner, sleepy head. Everyone's already leaving."

Kris glanced around. Everyone was filing out the door, and rays of sunlight by the window were lightening.

As the two of them headed to the mess hall, Kris asked, "How did that discussion go?"

"You would have known if you weren't asleep." Numair said in mock sterness. "But we didn't get anywhere with the talking. Seriously, though, I rather think this enemy mage is very weird, and his magic doesn't seem very normal."

Kris was just considering going to bed without dinner when a sudden bloom of strong magic registered itself on her magical senses. Numair, judging from his abrupt halt that made Kris bump into him, had noticed it too.

"What was that?" Numair hissed.

"No idea." Kris said softly, tuning in to her magical senses. "But it's coming from downstairs. The courtyard, I think."

Both of them turned and started down the stairs. Alanna, Raoul, Daine and the king joined them in sprinting down the stairs.

"Alanna and his majesty said something about feeling strong magic…" Daine said.

"You feel it too, Lioness?" Numair asked as they turned into the deserted courtyard.

Alanna nodded. "Very powerful magic, from the feels of it. I have a feeling who this might be."

"But there's no one…" Raoul began.

A low cackle sounded from behind them, making them spin around. A navy-blue rectangular door was floating just behind them, drifting a few inches above the ground. The door was wide open, and through the door, Kris saw a clearing lined with shadowy looming trees-somewhere in the Royal Forest. And stepping through the door was the ugliest man Kris had ever seen.

The man was only two inches shorter than Numair. A set of grayish old robes, bearing many tears and burns on its fabric, clung around a skinny frame. His hair was in disorder; it was frayed and stuck out untidily in all directions. His face was the worst. Every inch of his face was covered with different sorts of scars; Kris saw a revolting thick reddish zigzagged scar running from his right ear to his chin which was oozing a dirty yellow pus. A large chunk was missing from his nose; what was left of it was sunk into his skin. His lips were so thin he might as well have none at all. His teeth, revealed when he grinned rather unpleasantly at them, proved to be yellowish and chipped. Skinny branch-like hands were clasped together as he leered at them. All in all, Kris would have thought he was an unfortunate beggar on the streets, but the man's intelligent blue eyes told her otherwise.

"You took your time coming down here." He leered in a raspy dry voice.

"Are you the mage responsible for all those deaths in the palace?" the king demanded rather calmly.

"I don't fear to admit what I've done. Yes, those men were dead because of me. The horses too, to stir things up and create unease." The man leered at them again.

"What benefit would you gain to do all this?" the king continued. Kris saw that Numair's open palm was hidden behind his back. A ball of light was growing in the middle of his palm. Kris recognized a talking spell.

"Benefit? Benefit for myself, of course!" the man growled. "King Maggur, the idiot, he didn't recognize me for the great mage I am, and chose that other mage for major tasks! But that doesn't matter, once I destroy the ruler of Tortall, he will give me the honor and respect I, Branaric, the great mage, deserve!"

Branaric's eyes were starting to glisten madly. Kris chanced another glance at Numair. He had passed the talking spell to Raoul, who was standing at the back of the group and hidden from Branaric's view.

"You!" Branaric snarled suddenly, pointing a finger at Numair and Daine. Unprepared, the two of them were thrust to the side by an invisible hand, and a sheet of blue fire covered the talking spell in Raoul's hand, and both magics vanished. Raoul was suddenly engulfed in dark blue fire, and he started to yelp. Hurriedly, Kris used her Gift to drag the fire away, forcing it to fade away.

Alanna leapt forward onto Branaric, her sword out. The enemy mage raised a hand swiftly, and Alanna fell backwards onto the ground. Branaric made a sweeping gesture towards the king; Numair flung a stream of black fire at Branaric, but it was too late. The king was raised an inch above the ground, and was thrust roughly next to Branaric. Kris lunged towards Branaric, and was only a few steps away from him when he placed a finger on the king's throat. Everyone froze.

An expression of glee was on Branaric's face. The king remained quite still, stonily expressionless.

"Now, now, no more tricks. You wouldn't want your king to be hurt, would you?" he sneered. Branaric raised his free hand, blue magic gushing out, and suddenly a wall of blue surrounded all seven of them, locking them in. It was like being trapped in the inside of a bowl.

A second wall erupted around Branaric, Kris and the king. The others outside the inner wall wouldn't be able to get to them.

A tiny dot of blue fire appeared on the tip of the finger at the king's throat. Jon winced; a trickle of blood was seeping out.

"When I return to Scanra with the head of Tortall's king, king Maggur will be so pleased…so pleased…" Branaric whispered. "And I'll go and live in luxury forever…no more hiding like a criminal in that wretched forest."

"That's because you _are_ a criminal!" Kris snapped at him. Her exhaustion was catching up with her again, and she wanted nothing more than to get some rest. She just wished that Branaric would just release the king so that she could go and sleep.

Branaric looked around at her with mild interest. "And who might you be? A girl with bad manners, I suppose."

"_You're_ the one with bad manners! Hasn't anyone told you it's bad manners to hold someone under threat?" Kris said hotly.

"Kris, shut up! You're endangering the king!" Numair hissed from outside the wall.

Kris ignored him. "And you better release his majesty, or else I'll…"

"Or else you'll what, girl?" Branaric sneered. "I came here with a purpose, and I'm not going to let someone, let alone a _girl_, block my way."

"You won't be able to get away with this!" Alanna shouted angrily.

"Why, Lioness, I'm afraid you're very much mistaken. I'm going to get away with this, and none of you will be able to stop me! And that includes you, Master Salmalin." Branaric suddenly looked very smug.

"What do you mean by that?" Numair growled.

"What I mean is, Master Salmalin, however powerful a sorcerer you are, you'll never be able to defeat a _god_." The arrogant tone of Branaric's voice was getting pronounced.

"I agree totally on that point." An oily voice echoed around them. Blazing silver light suddenly gleamed from beside Branaric. Everyone except Branaric and Kris looked away from the blinding light. Kris gazed calmly at the god that now stood beside the enemy mage. Slowly the light covering the god dimmed until it was bearable to look at.

This god wore the appearance of an old man wearing a plain silver cloak. Not very impressive, Kris thought. As everyone examined the god with a mixture of wonderment and confusion, Kris found she knew this god's name. "Dagoth, minor god of wagers."

Kris bowed mockingly to the god. "What a surprise seeing you here, Dagoth. I assume Branaric is part of another wager of yours."

As Branaric choked with surprise and Kris's friends blinked with puzzlement, Dagoth hid his surprise at her knowing his name well.

"You would do well to treat a god with manners, mortal girl." He said in an annoyed voice. He barely glanced at her as he spoke, instead focusing his attention on Branaric. "Well, come on, kill him! I don't have all day, you know."

Kris frowned. A god complicated things, but in this case, not much. Immediate knowledge about this god seemed to appear in her brain. Another side effect of the creesha, I suppose, Kris thought. From what her brain told her, Dagoth was in the lowest ranks of the gods, poking into affairs that were not his, and losing most of his wagers.

As her friends started to make polite protests, Kris held up her hand to stop them. Kris was reluctant about using Skyleth to threaten Dagoth, but in this situation it was necessary. Kris strode up to where Dagoth was standing impatiently.

"It might be wise to tell Branaric to release the king immediately, Dagoth." Kris said in a bored voice.

"Keep your mouth closed, mortal girl. I could kill you with a twitch of my finger." Dagoth snapped.

Kris felt her temper stirring. Why was everyone calling her a girl? She was eighteen, for goodness' sake! Forcing herself to calm down, Kris drawled, "You could, of course. I have no doubt of that." Kris lowered her voice so that only Dagoth could hear her. "But I'm afraid you'll be in a lot of trouble with the God of the Skies then."

_Now, now. Why drag me into this?_ Skyleth's amused voice rang in her head. Kris started and looked up. Circling around outside the magical walls was Skyleth, disguised as Windclaw.

_Why don't you help me out with this? _Kris directed this thought to Skyleth as Dagoth narrowed his eyes and stared intently at Kris.

_I won't if I don't have to,_ he replied.

Dagoth suddenly stiffened, eyes still on Kris. "You…you're Sky-"

"Yes, yes, I am." Kris said before he could finish his sentence.

For several silent moments, Dagoth glared at Kris. Finally, he straightened, ran a hand through his sparse hair, smoothed his cloak, and said tightly, "Well, if that's the case, I won't disturb you further. I'll go now." Dagoth glanced back at where Branaric still had his finger on Jon's throat. Both were looking extremely bewildered. "Yes…well. I have to go."

An eye-blink later Dagoth had vanished.

Relieved and suddenly exhausted again, Kris turned to Branaric. "_Now_ will you release his majesty?"

"Never! I may have lost the backing of a god, but that doesn't matter! No one, let alone a girl, will stop me!" Branaric snarled vehemently. His eyes began to gleam madly again.

Kris felt her temper rising. She was in desperate lack of sleep, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with a lunatic mage! Kris reached for her Gift, and stopped. She had used it up already. Well, she would just use her god magic, then. Kris didn't care anymore.

Kris held out both hands. Her palms shimmered with white light. A second later, a white shield grew around the king, and long thick white vines burst out from the ground at Branaric's feet, winding around his body and trapping him.

Kris turned to the two walls separating all of them. With a single flick of her hand, the blue walls were eaten up by white fire. Numair, Daine, Raoul and Alanna rushed towards them, awe clearly in their eyes.

The shield around the king faded slowly. The five of them had just gone to check whether he was all right when there was a furious yell from the side. Kris's brief lack of attention had given Branaric a chance to escape. The vines trapping him had loosened ever so slightly, and before they could blink he had darted out.

Branaric yelled some words Kris didn't quite catch, and flung his hands in Kris's direction. A huge cloud of blue fire spitting hot sparks flew at Kris, the air around it rippling with heat.

What little patience Kris had maintained disappeared. Angrily Kris swept the cloud away, and gestured violently at Branaric.

He stiffened. Teetering for a moment, Branaric collapsed to the ground, obviously dead.

Everyone turned to stare at Kris.

"Well, my girl, you have a lot to explain." Numair said, his voice trembling slightly.

------------

There! The second last chapter! Do review. And I still need more ideas on what Kris should do as a minor goddess. I will appreciate all suggestions!


	9. Lady of the Mists

Well, here's the last chaptersob.

I had a look at all of your suggestions on what Kris should do as a minor goddess, and I decided not to use any of them. I'm very sorry, but I suddenly had my own idea. It doesn't exactly fit, but oh well…

---------

Kris, after her dramatic display of power, was drained. She had never been so tired in her life. Her mind was already shutting down, and it was only by sheer willpower that she managed to hobble up to the king's study room with Daine's help. Along the way, Skyleth joined her in falcon form, perching on her shoulder. His silent support helped to keep her awake as she leaned dazedly against the wall in the king's study room.

"First things first." The king began. The wound in his neck had already stopped bleeding, and although he looked visibly shaken from his experience, he still spoke firmly. "If anyone looking out their window by chance and saw that whole scene just now-"

Numair briskly interrupted "You don't have to worry about that, your majesty. When Branaric cast the two magical walls, he also placed an illusion spell around the courtyard. Anyone looking out at the courtyard would have seen that it was empty."

Jon looked relieved. "Right, that makes things a lot simpler. Raoul, get Uncle Gareth and Sir Myles to go down to the courtyard with you, clear up the mess. You can inform them of the situation, but until I order it, they are not to tell anyone else. Afterwards, send them up here."

Raoul nodded wearily, and strode out the room, closing the door behind him. The door was almost immediately outlined with black fire, a spell to prevent eavesdroppers.

"Now, Kris, do kindly explain what happened just now." Numair said tightly, his eyes glaring into hers, silently demanding the truth.

Kris closed her eyes, resigned. "You mean how I used that white magic just now?"

"Yes." Numair said. "There's been something going on with you these past weeks, and I want to know what."

Kris sighed. She held out her left arm, and Skyleth hopped gracefully onto it. "Skyleth?"

_Very well._ He murmured in her head.

An eye-blink later, Skyleth had swooped off her arm and glided to the ground. There was a flash of silver and Windclaw the falcon became 'Nyleth'.

"What the-"

"Goddess!"

"What…what-"

"Lord Nyleth-"

Her friends spluttered, temporarily stunned into silence.

"It's Skyleth." Skyleth said gracefully, tilting his head slightly at her flabbergasted friends.

"_What?_" the four said at the same time. They were looking more and more confused by the second.

"Lord Nyleth of Falcon's Oak was just a fake title. My real name is Skyleth." Skyleth replied lazily. Then, turning away from them, he looked at Kris, who was looking pale.

"You over-estimated yourself. You shouldn't have used so much magic; you're not used to it yet." Skyleth said gently. He cupped her cheeks with both hands and gazed into her eyes. Then, abruptly, all of Kris's exhaustion promptly vanished. Instead, now Kris was wide awake. Startled, she jerked backwards and Skyleth quickly caught her around the shoulders.

Kris straightened slowly, brushing a hand through her messy hair, stealing a look at her friends. All of them were blinking rather foolishly at her and Skyleth. Numair was the first to recover.

"Kris. I want a proper explanation right away. About how you performed that magic, and why is… Skyleth… pretending to be from Falcon's Oak!" Numair's voice had risen to a shout, which was most unlike him.

Kris chewed her lips nervously. Kris knew that when Numair used that tone of voice it was extremely advisable that she answer him.

Kris avoided Numair's eyes, looking up to Skyleth for help pleadingly.

"Perhaps I ought to tell them?" Skyleth said lightly. "Also, dear, it's almost time."

Kris's heart squeezed, and she smiled rather shakily at him. "All right. Thanks."

Skyleth turned to regard Numair and the others, who were looking increasingly indignant. "Kris has decided to…leave with me." He began carefully.

"Leave with you?" Daine stared at Skyleth, who had, a minute ago, been a falcon.

"Do you mean she's going to marry you?" Numair eyed Skyleth with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Well, not exactly," Skyleth mused, "But she is going to go somewhere in a few minutes, and you won't be able to follow."

"That sounds stupid, Skyleth," Kris said dryly, "Why don't you tell them directly?"

"I'm going to tell them _in_directly. I do believe your teacher would, at least, be clever enough to figure it out." Skyleth grinned.

Kris sighed. "I have a more _direct_ solution to this."

Stepping forward to where Numair and Daine were standing, Kris gazed at them and felt her heart squeezing again painfully. Tears formed in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly.

"I have no doubt the two of you will recognize Skyleth's aura." Kris whispered softly.

Skyleth immediately understood. His face growing solemn, he uttered a word none of them recognized. The cloak he was wearing suddenly acquired a shimmering quality. And then, just as what had happened to Kris earlier in the day, silver light began to pulse under Skyleth's very skin. Everyone felt the sudden bloom of power radiating from him.

Still facing her friends, Kris took a step backwards towards Skyleth. She felt his arm go around her shoulders, and she snuggled against him automatically, but Kris kept her eyes on Numair's face.

The light of understanding was dawning in both Daine and Numair's eyes after a few moments. Alanna had an incredulous expression on her face. The king was looking politely puzzled.

Numair stared at both of them for a long moment, then breathed, "You're a _god_."

Skyleth smiled in reply. "Kris and I will be somewhat similar to your parents, Lady Daine."

Kris's throat felt constricted by emotion. Taking a deep breath, she said in a choked voice, "I'll visit on holidays, I promise. I'll miss you all."

Before any of her friends could react, Kris hugged Skyleth and snatched a last look at them. Silver light surrounded both of them.

"…and you are hereby named Millakris, Goddess of the Mists over Tortall." Mithros finished. He looked somewhat agitated as he perched on his throne. Beside him, his sister the Goddess was standing holding a black cat in her arms, who had familiar purple eyes. Skyleth was standing rather protectively just behind Kris. Besides the four of them, the hall in the Realms of the Gods that Kris had once seen in a dream was empty.

"What am I supposed to do with _mists_?" Kris demanded. Even though she was a full goddess now, her temper with Mithros was somewhat short. He had just forced her to go through a long tedious ceremony, which Skyleth had told her privately in her head was entirely unnecessary.

"There's a lot you can do with mists, Millakris. For example, some immortals in Tortall have been using their magic to banish the mists around them to make hunting easier. It's _your_ job to make sure that doesn't happen." Mithros said to her in a stiff voice. It seemed that he hadn't taken a liking to her, either.

Then, in a more formal voice, he announced, "And since you and Skyleth are mates-" at this, Mithros shot a disapproving look at Skyleth before continuing, "Your merged titles therefore is God and Goddess of the Skies and Mists over Tortall. Another nickname for your title is the Lady of the Mists."

At this, Kris suddenly realized the clothes she had been wearing before had been replaced by a flowing cloak similar to Skyleth's. The difference was that the fabric of her cloak was a type of soft thin cloudy material-mist. Then, as she reached up to tug at her hair, she discovered a layer of mist clinging around her hair and face like a silky veil.

"You look wonderful. How do you feel?" Skyleth beamed at her fondly, reaching up to smooth a wrinkle in her veil.

"Not much difference." Kris said, then started. Even her voice had changed slightly! It had gained a note of 'softness' to it. Kris frowned, but decided to ignore it. It was true that she didn't feel much different, only that she sensed her power had grown unlimited.

"That's good. Oh, wait," Skyleth looked up to scowl at Mithros, "Haven't you forgotten something, Mithros?"

Mithros glowered at Skyleth. Then, after being prodded by the Goddess, he muttered reluctantly, "And you are hereby given my permission to visit your mortal friends during holidays, and I repeat, only during holidays! Also, since your admission into the ranks of the gods was requested by Skyleth, both of you are bound to his lands for a century. You may only leave to see your friends during holidays and special occasions, or when I give permission otherwise."

"Thank you." Skyleth grinned cheekily at Mithros, and led the way out of the hall.

Outside the hall, Kris was surprised to find a crowd of gods and goddesses. Correctly interpreting her surprise, Skyleth explained, "Mithros banned everyone from the hall during the Naming. In fact, though, a lot of gods and goddesses want to meet you."

As he spoke, the crowd of gods and goddesses had gathered around them. Skyleth quickly added, "Oh, and everyone here will call you by your full name, Millakris. I will, of course, still call you Kris-"

"I always knew that someday another mortal would fall in love with a god like I did, but I never expected it to be so soon." A sweet musical voice emerged from the crowd. Kris looked up to see a slender goddess donned in green, including a green veil. Beside this goddess, a half-naked god sprouting antlers on his head stood holding a bow loosely.

"Greetings to you, Millakris." The goddess clad in green greeted her demurely. "I am Sarra, the Green Lady, minor goddess of healing, and this is my mate, Weiryn, God of the Hunt. I do believe you were a very good friend of our daughter, Daine."

Weiryn nodded at her, and Kris greeted them back hesitantly. So these were Daine's parents!

"Sarra, Weiryn, aren't the two of you supposed to be bound to Weiryn's lands for a century?" Skyleth said with a frown.

Weiryn waved this off with a dismissive hand. "This _is_ a special occasion, a Naming taking place."

"I doubt Mithros would agree with you on that point, Weiryn. But then, who cares?" Skyleth grinned.

After spending a long time chatting with various gods and goddesses, Skyleth finally took Kris's hands and teleported to his home in the Divine Realms.

Skyleth told her his lands included a huge garden filled with all sorts of odd plants, a large pond containing some strange creatures, a fat short hill with a plateau on top and an enormous forest. The weirdest thing was that the trees and plants here seemed not to be growing on the normal ground, but a layer of whitish material which sunk slightly under her weight. Perplexed, Kris knelt and plunged a hand through the material with slight difficulty, bringing up a handful of it. It was like water, slipping through her fingers and landing lightly back.

Skyleth smiled and flicked a hand. The whitish material in front of him started to swirl in a small circle, forming an opening. Kris looked through to see open air, and far below, an open plain. She looked back up at Skyleth. "Are we up in the air?"

"Yes. That stuff is compressed clouds. I _am_ the God of the Skies, after all." Skyleth smiled again at her awed look. "Part of that plain down there is mine, too. But come, let me show you our house."

Kris turned. Only now did she realize they were in the middle of a huge clearing in Skyleth's forest. And directly in front of her was Skyleth's home. It was of a small size and plain structure, and overall didn't look very impressive, but when Kris looked into a window, she realized the place was larger than it seemed. Inside, it was a normal-sized room with a comfortable sofa and a table. But around the room there were at least half a dozen different colored doors which, Kris suspected, led to other rooms that did not seem to be there. Everything was made of 'compressed clouds'.

"Can I explore this place by myself?" she asked Skyleth.

"Of course you can. It's as much your home as mine." He replied absently. He was drawing symbols on the front door with rapid hard strokes of his fingers.

Kris had not wandered far when she came upon the large pond Skyleth had told her about. As Kris gazed into it, her thoughts drifting back to her friends, she saw that an image had appeared in the crystal-clear water. It was an image of the entire country of Tortall, every part of it. And, she saw clearly, somehow, each and every of her friends, wherever they were.

"The Lady of the Mists bless you." Kris whispered.

---------

Whoohoo! My first complete fic! dances around happily

I know it's a poor and odd ending, so don't flame me about it!

I just want to tell you that I really dislike Mithros, so I made Kris dislike him too.

First of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for their support, compliments, and occasional suggestion for improvement. Thank you for taking a minute of your time to type your review. For those who read but didn't review, I appreciate it all the same.

This being my first fan fic, it turned out better than I thought it would. I know some of you out there would like me to write a sequel, but I'm already planning another fan fic. I would like to warn you, though, if you are awaiting my second fan fic, it may not come very soon. I have school, homework and other things to do, and I seldom get to find spare time to write. I love to write, and could do so all day, but I can't find time for it. My next fan fic may take months for its first chapter to appear. So, I advise all of you to turn your attentions to other fan fics for the time being.

Thank you again, and ta ta for now!


	10. Author's Note

I didn't really intend to make another post replying to all your reviews, but I felt I had to clear up some misunderstandings and answer a few questions. I will not, however, be replying to _all_ your reviews, just a couple. Don't read if you don't want to.

Protectress of the Small: Yes, Kris is a minor goddess, even if her title doesn't seem it. Controlling mists in Tortall isn't really that difficult of a job, and not as important, compared to being god of the skies and such.

Rock-dadog-bitch: The reason Kris gets the strange job of being the Goddess of the Mists and her not really matching to Skyleth is because of Mithros. In the last chapter, it is rather clear that Mithros and Kris dislike each other, and Mithros couldn't possibly give Kris a grand title and job, could he? Besides, Kris is only a minor goddess, therefore a less important job is given to her.

Ethuiliel: Lol. I was thinking mists are clouds too, so mists are indirectly connected to the sky. Anyway, thank you for being such a faithful reviewer!

Wild-wizard-women: Nope, sorry, no sequel. And thank you for your review!

Yeah, so, in short, Kris _is_ a minor goddess. Because of this, and the fact that Mithros dislikes her, Kris got the odd job of controlling mists. And no, I will not be writing a sequel. I will not be posting any more author's notes after this. Thank you for reviewing!


End file.
